


Memory feather

by Aricel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I Tried, I hope someone cries, Memory Loss, Suga dies but not really, this is kinda sad, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aricel/pseuds/Aricel
Summary: Karasuno has won nationals, and were having a party. Daichi finds something he would never expect to.This is my first fic! I hope you enjoy!





	Memory feather

It was the night they won nationals. Everyone was cheering and having a party in the gym. Everyone except a certain grey haired setter. 

"Sawamura-kun, do you think you can go and get Sugawara-kun for me? I want to take a photo of everyone." Takeda-sensei said. Daichi suddenly wondered where Suga was. He hadn't seen him all night. "Okay." He replied, and for some reason, he felt like he needed to run.

"Suga! Where are you?" It was strange. He was nowhere to be found. As he started walking around the school one more time, he saw a feint light coming from the cherry blossom trees behind the school. "Suga?" Daichi ran towards the trees. He gasped. It was Suga, but not the same one as he knew. No, this couldn't be Suga. Because unlike Suga, this person had pure white wings on his back.

"S-Suga?" The winged being turned around. Daichi looked at his face. This was Suga. He has the same grey hair, the same hazel eyes and even the same beauty mark under his left eye. He was crying in the same way he was when they won against Shiratorizawa. "Ah...Daichi." There was no mistake this was him. " I guess you know now, don't you." "Know what?" Daichi looked at his friend with a confused face.  
"That I'm your guardian angel."

This couldn't be true. Suga, who had been with him all this time? Suga, who was his best friend? Suga, who he had fallen in love with? "T-This is a joke, right Suga?" "No Daichi, and I'm sorry I never told you. I am an angel sent from heaven to help you." He wanted to wake up. He wanted to say it was a dream. He wanted to go to school the next day and tell Suga as he replied "Me, an angel? Are you complimenting me Daichi?" As they would laugh at how stupid the dream was. How badly he wanted it to be all a dream.  
"Daichi?" Suga's voice snapped him back to reality. He wasn't day dreaming, angel Suga was as real as he was. "Umm... Would you like me to explain before I go?." Daichi nodded, not noticing the last three words Suga had said.

"It was when you were in middle school. You couldn't sleep. You were still sad about how you had lost your last match of school. You were looking through your window, stargazing. It was then you saw a shooting star. You opened the window and shouted 'Next year, at Karasuno high school, I'll definitely win nationals!' You fell asleep soon after, and I visited you in your dream. I told you I would help you to win nationals one day. And today is the day that we finally won." Daichi recalled that day, and remembered the grey haired angel he had seen in his dream.  
"Now that we've won, what are you going to do?" "I need to go back." Daichi looked up. "T-to where?" "Heaven. Home. Away from this world."  
Daichi stood there for a few moments before he felt his tears running down his cheeks.

"You can't leave me Suga, I need you." Suga turned away. "No Daichi, I have to go." It didn't give him much time to notice that Suga was crying too. "It's okay Daichi, you'll forget all about me." "That's not okay either! I need you to stay by my side! I can't forget you, and you can't forget me either!" Daichi fell forward, and into Suga's arms. But it was all ready too late. Suga was fading, and Daichi's eyes widened as he passed through him and instead grasped thin air. "I guess this is the end." Suga said. He was smiling, glowing but tears were still flowing down his cheeks. "Daichi." Daichi looked up to Suga. "I want to tell you one last thing before I go." ...  
"I love you." There was a burst of light as Suga finally disappeared. 

Daichi couldn't believe it. Suga was gone and he loved him. Daichi's sniffling turned to sobbing and wailing. "SUGA! DON'T LEAVE ME! I'LL ALWAYS REMEMBER YOU! I'LL KEEP CALLING YOUR NAME! I STILL NEED YOU BECAUSE...because..." He paused. "Because I love you." 

Daichi stepped back into the gym again. He couldn't remember what had happened for the past 10 minutes. "AH! DAICHI-SAN'S BACK" Hinata pointed across the room with his mouth still full. Asahi approached him. "Daichi... Are you okay? Your eyes look puffy from crying" He was confused. " I..was..crying?" Takeda-sensei came back into the gym. "You're back Daichi-kun! We can take a photo now!" They all lined up as they took a photo. Daichi looked at the camera. He couldn't help but feel like someone was missing. There was a gap beside him after all. Maybe it was just a mistake. A mistake...yeah there's no way anyone was missing right?

When Daichi came back home, he noticed something on his bed. It was a necklace with three feathers. A white one, a silver one, a grey one and a black one. They had words on them. "Your guardian angel, your best friend and your lover." He didn't know who it was from, but he put it on anyway. He also found a note that said, "May we meet again soon." He took no notice of it and threw it in the bin.

A few months later

Daichi moved into his new dorm at his university. He saw his roommate was already took. " Hello?" A grey haired man looked around the corner. "Hi! You must be Daichi!" "Yes, that's me. And you are..?" The grey haired man held out his hand for Daichi to shake. "Sugawara Koushi, but you can call me Suga." When Daichi took his hand he felt like he finally found what he was missing. "I hope we can be good friends." When he walked away, Daichi noticed something. There was a single feather tattoo on his room mates neck. It was pitch black like a crow's. He felt like he was already in love with him, even though all he knew was his name.

Even though they had no memories of each other.


End file.
